This invention relates to spray dispensing bottles, cans, plastic containers and the like for dispensing particulate solids suspended in a liquid medium as one may find among cosmetic formulations, deodorants and antiperspirants, fragrances, lacquers and paints, household products and pharmaceutical preparations. Products of this nature may be contained in a pressurized package, or one which utilizes a spray dispensing piston pump.
A problem in dispensing these suspensions utilizing a mechanical break-up feature in the valve tip and insert assembly of an aerosol or pump package, is the accumulation of solids in the swirl chamber which causes the package to cease dispensing by clogging the chambers. These tips, referred to as actuators, must be replaced or cleaned so that the contents of the package are once again deliverable for use. The replacement or cleaning of the actuator may have to be repeated several times during the use of the entire package contents owing to repeated clogging.
Therefore, there is a need for a self-cleaning or non-clogging mechanical break-up spray system to provide functional dispensing of suspended solids in a liquid, for the life of the package.